Inuyasha and The Island of Three Brothers
by BlackRoze1896
Summary: Kagome get turn into a half demon. Attack Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and get very injury from Sesshomaru who cared for Kagome and decided to take her to his castle and help her against the Three Brother. This happen after Naraku is dies and the Shikon no Tama is gone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With Naraku dead and the Sacred Jewel gone, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stay in Kaede's village and help protect the village from evil demons. Sango and Miroku start their family. Miroku and Inuyasha are going the a near by village to help them out with a strange island in the middle of the lake. Leaving Kagome and Sango behind to protect the village.

One night, Kagome starting hearing a sing voice in head. The sing voice stop sing and telling her to go to the island of the Three Brothers. The next morning, Kagome told Sango and Kaede about the sing voice.

"My child are sure that what the voice told you," asked Kaede.

"Yes, then you know about it," said Kagome.

"I do know about the Island of the Three Brothers," said Kaede.

" Can you tell me about the Island of the Three Brothers," asked Kagome.

"If you wish it then yes," answer Kaede.

Kaede stir the fire, "Long ago live three inu yōkai brothers who know magic. All they want was someone with a broken heart and kind soul to change into their revenge machine against all kind of demons who defile them. A miko seal the on the island for 500 years but now they want Kagome to come to them," as Kaede finish the story, Kagome stand up and walk out. Kagome started running toward the island. Kaede look up and saw Kagome was gone. Sango was sleep in the corner of the hut.

Three Day Later...

Inuyasha and Miroku came back to the village when they saw Sango run toward the them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is missing," said Sango.

" What happened," asked Inuyasha.

A/N: I hope you guy like the story so far. I will upload the next chapter soon. Please Rate and Review. I don"t own Inuyasha or any of the character in Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before: **

Sango was running toward Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What happen," asked Inuyasha.

**Now:**

"Kagome is miss," answered Sango, " She was talking about a voice tell her to go to The Island of Three Brothers."

"Where is the Island of Three Brothers," asked Inuyasha.

"It southwest from here, Why," answered Sango.

"I going after her," said Inuyasha, "Miroku stay her with Sango and protect the village."

Inuyasha start running toward the Island of Three Brothers.

**Back to Kagome:**

Kagome was on the edge of the shore to the Island of Three Brothers. Then a voice say," Come to the island, my dear, don't be afraid of us. We are only here to help your heart, child." Kagome got in a boat and start to row to the island. When she got to the shore. She saw the three brother.

"Hello, my dear," said Achilles.

"Why did you called me," asked Kagome.

"We want to help you with your broken heart from that half-breed," answered Apollo.

"How did you know about me and Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

" We know many things and willing to give you the power to teach that half-breed a lesson on love," answered Asmara.

"What power are you talk about," asked Kagome.

"We will turn you into a Inu Yōkai but a beautiful one who can win the heart of any man you want," answered Achilles.

" What the catch," said Kagome.

"Promise you will take the blood of demon named Sesshomaru," said Apollo.

"Explain," said Kagome.

"All we want is a pint of Sesshomaru blood, that all," said Asmara.

"I promise that I will bring you a pint of Sesshomaru if you change me into a Inu Yōkai," said Kagome.

A/N:

Thank you for all the reviews. Keep review and rating the story. I change that Kagome a full demon then a half-demon. Tell what you think about the story far. Will update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Brothers, She has promise to bring the blood," said Achilles, "Do you, Apollo, accept the exchange."

"I do, Brother," answered Apollo.

"Do you, Asmara, accept the exchange," asked Achilles.

"I do, Brother," answered Asmara, "Do you, Achilles, accept the exchange."

"I do, Brother,"answered Achilles, " Brothers, Lets begin the ritual,"" My dear child, Please follow me."

Kagome follow Achilles to the ritual room. The room had a big table in middle of the room with three red and long candles on the table. In one corner of the room is a smaller table with a clear and long candle on the table. Also there gem and vials of their blood on the table.

"Child, Please laid on the table so we can start the ritual," said Achilles.

Kagome laid on the table and close her eyes. The three brother walk to place around the sleeping Kagome. They start to say the ritual chant.

"_The god of the sea give us power to make this child into a Inu Yōkai."_

__ Achilles grab his vial of his blood, said, "_My blood of immoral and strength given to this child," _Achilles pour the blood in Kagome month. Kagome drink the blood as it was pour into her mouth. Then Kagome body start to change. Her hand turn into claws and her eyes change from hazel to sapphire blue eyes. Achilles finish pour the vial of blood into Kagome month. He walk back to his spot around the table. Apollo grab his vial of his blood and went to side of Kagome. Apollo said, _My blood of beauty and love given to this child,"_ Apollo did the same as Achilles. Kagome body change even more. Her hair started change to midnight blue and marks on her hips, arms, legs, checks, and mark of rising sun on her forehead. Apollo finish pouring the blood into Kagome month. Apollo went back to his spot around. Then a big crash happen. Asmara grab his vial of blood and went to Kagome. Asmara said, _"My blood of power and fast_ healing," Asmara did the same as his brothers until Inuyasha did wind scar. When Asmara drop the vial of his blood on the stone hard floor. the vial broke losing the rest of his blood.

"You fool, Look at what you did," said the brothers.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome. He grab her and ran out the room. Inuyasha got into the boat before the brothers realize what was happen. Inuyasha row to the shore and found a abandon hut. He grab Kagome and put on the floor of the hut. He went to get firewood. He came back and place the firewood down. Kagome body start to glow and bright pink color. When the glow stop, Inuyasha feel Kagome demon aura. He look at Kagome body and saw dog ears and all of hers marks dispensing even her rising sun on forehead. Kagome start to awake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha walk over to Kagome. Kagome open her eyes and look at Inuyasha. She start to get up. Inuyasha look at Kagome. She had claws, midnight hair with dog ears like his ears, and sapphire color eyes. She stand right up.

"Who are you, half breed," said Kagome.

Inuyasha was surprise at Kagome for not reminding him, "Kagome, I'm Inuyasha, your friend." said Inuyasha.

"I am not friend with a half breed named Inuyasha," said Kagome.

She was get very angry when Inuyasha grab her left claw and hold toward his face. Kagome quickly took her claw back and attack him. Inuyasha jump back and ran out of the hut. He didn't understand why she was attack him. Kagome ran after him.

**"Don't worry about the half breed now. We must find Sesshomaru and kill him,"** said her beast.

Stop and smell the air. She smell a little girl and imp and Inu yokai. She ran to them.

**To Sesshomaru: **

Sesshomaru was on a clef side when he feel a powerful aura and Inuyasha smell near by. He turn and saw Inuyasha running away from something. Inuyasha stop and look at Sesshomaru.

"Why were you running away, half breed," asked Sesshomaru.

"I was running away from Kagome. She change into a half demon but something about is very wrong about it," answered Inuyasha.

"What happen to her," asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know but I found her on the Island of Three Brother. When I got there, the three brothers were doing a ritual on her," answered Inuyasha.

"You idiot, They were doing a Ceremony of Sea God ritual. That ritual can change a person into a Inu yokai. They must done the ritual on her when you interrupted their ritual. You are even luck that Kagome survived," angrily said Sesshomaru.

"How was I-"Said Inuyasha when Kagome came and attack him.

"Sesshomaru, Go meet your maker," Yelled Kagome.

Kagome attacked Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru jump out of the way.

"You like bitch. How dare you attack this Sesshomaru," angrily said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru hurt Kagome to bad," said Inuyasha.

"Let I want hurt her," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha didn't know that Sesshomaru care about Kagome. Sesshomaru look at Kagome and saw rising sun mark glowing on her forehead. He need to stop her from attacking him. He ran toward Kagome and grab her and kiss her when she put her claw into his back. Inuyasha just watch with his month open at what was happen. the glowing rising sun start to dispensing. Kagome open her eyes and saw Sesshomaru kissing her. She push him. Sesshomaru walk away.

"Why did you do that," said Kagome with her checks shade dark red.

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. Keep them come. School is about start soon so I won't do them every day. Starting next Saturday, I will alone do a update on Saturday and Sunday but two at a time so there be four per week. I hope you a enjoying the story so far. I make Kagome into a half demon because Inuyasha stop the ritual. Silly Inuyasha. I also had Sesshomaru kiss Kagome to stop her then attack her. Will Update soon. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"I knew it was the only way to stop you," answered Sesshomaru.

"You asshole," said angrily Kagome.

Kagome walk up to Sesshomaru and starch his face with her claw. Kagome walk away into the forest. Inuyasha look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a sad look as Kagome walk away for him.

"Why did you go a say that when you care for her," asked Inuyasha.

"I really don't know," answered Sesshomaru.

**Back to The Three Brother:**

"Achilles, we didn't keep are end of our bargain," said Apollo.

"I know, we must get Kagome to mate with Sesshomaru," "We know Sesshomaru care for her," said Achilles.

"How are we go to contact Kagome," said Asmara.

"Thought her dreams," said Achilles.

**Back to Kagome:**

Kagome walk until her leg give out. She found a tree. She jump up on the tree and fell a sleep.

"Kagome, This is Achilles, As our bargain is no good," "We have a different bargain for you," said Achilles.

" What is the new deal," asked Kagome.

"If you mate with Sesshomaru then our sea god will be please and we will give you a powerful bow and sword to protect yourself," "Do you agree," said Achilles.

"I do but I want the weapon here tomorrow morning or I won't mate with Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"It will happen," said Achilles.

The next morning, Kagome woke up and jump off the tree. She turn around and saw the weapon and new outfit. A note was with the weapon and outfit.

The note said,

_" Dear Kagome,_

_ Here are the weapons we promise and a gift for you from Asmara for what happen to you. You have until your 100th year to mate with Sesshomaru. So no pressure, I guess. Good Luck._

_ ,Achilles"_

Kagomelook at the outfit. She smell the air for hot spring and found one not to far. She grab the weapons and outfit. She ran to the hot spring when she notice a Inu yokai taking a bath.

**Back to Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru went back to Rin and Jaken. Rin run up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Are you hurt," asked Rin as she saw the claw mark on his check.

"It nothing, Rin," answered Sesshomaru.

"Okay," said Rin

Rin ran off to play with Jaken. Sesshomaru heard a noise coming toward them. He was in fight stance when Shippo came out the bush.

"Why are you here," asked Sesshomaru.

" I'm looking for my mother," answered Shippo, "Do you know where she went."

"I don't know where she went but I will allow you stay until we find your mother," said Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,"said Shippo, "Lord, what happen to you."

Shippo was looking at the claw mark on his check that won't disappear. Sesshomaru just sigh and walk to a tree to sit.

"Your mother give me this mark for kiss her," said Sesshomaru.

"Kagome isn't a demon at all," said Shippo.

"The Three Brother were turn into a Inu yokai but stupid Inuyasha stop them and she turn into a powerful half demon," said Sesshomaru.

"My mother is a half demon like Inuyasha but caring then Inuyasha," said Shippo, "Why did you kiss her."

"I care for her but I was a jerk to her after it," sadly said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, okay. Kagome will forgive you someday. Just look at what Inuyasha did to her and they are still friends," said Shippo.

Shippo yawn and fell a sleep. Rin went bed. Also Jaken fell sleep, too. Sesshomaru look at stars and wonder why Kagome left him there with a her mark on his check with her scent. He fell sleep.

The next morning, Sesshomaru decided to take a bath. He told Jaken watch the children. Sesshomaru walk away from their camp to find a hot spring. He smell the air and found one close by. He took off all his clothing and went into the water. He was about to close his eye when smell the scent of fresh rain and knew it was Kagome. He look at her direction and saw a beautiful half demon who holding a outfit with a bow over shoulder and sword on her back.

"Kagome, Please come out. I won't hurt you, i promise," said Sesshomaru.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It funny how Sesshomaru take bath and find Kagome peek at him. This was a long chapter. Please Review and Rate. Until chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure," said Kagome.

"I'm positive," said Sesshomaru.

"Well,Last time you kiss me to stop attack you. Now that was smart. Just hurry so I can use the hot spring," said Kagome.

"I don't mind share the hot spring at the same time," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome blush a deep red behind the tree. Sesshomaru just wait an answer.

"What do you mean share the hot spring," asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru got up and went to tree where Kagome was behind. Kagome was surprise when she turn and saw Sesshomaru on the another side. Sesshomaru walk close to Kagome and hug her.

"I will give you a bath while you give me like children do," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome had a deep red blush on her checks.

" Hell no, WE ARE NOTHING," yelled Kagome.

Kagome hit Sesshomaru on the check again. She start looking for a different hot spring. She found a new hot spring. She undress and went into the water.

"This is a nice. It feel like ages," said Kagome.

**"What are you doing,"** said her beast.

"I'm take a bath," said Kagome.

**"What about Sesshomaru,"** said her beast.

A/N:I decide to do another story along with this one. I will balance the two stories. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't care about Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

**"What about your promise,"** said her beast.

"I will deal with that late. Right now, I need to find something to do," said Kagome.

**"I got something you do like woo Sesshomaru,"** said her beast.

"For the last time, No I will try to woo Sesshomaru. Now let me get dress and find my son," said Kagome.

**"Well, I know where your son is," **said her beast.

"Where is he," said Kagome.

**"He is with Sesshomaru," **said her beast.

"Fine, I will to Sesshomaru and get my son," said Kagome.

Kagome got out of the hot spring. She look at her outfit. The outfit was a crop top with mini shorts with quiver for arrows. She put the outfit on. She look good in the outfit. She grab her swords. She put swords on her back with swords crossing each other. She grab her bow and ran toward Sesshomaru camp.

**Back to Sesshomaru:**

After left him there by the hot spring. He was confuse why she hate him so much. He got dress as he think about her action against him. Maybe he was going to fast for her. He finish get dress. He walk toward his camp when he smell fresh rain near his camp. He ran fast has he could. When he got there, he see Kagome yelling at Jaken for calling her something. He look at her outfit. He notice It was a crop top with mini short. On the mini short was quiver of arrows. She had two swords on her back. She was holding a bow. He smile. He saw Rin give Kagome a flower. Kagome said thank you to Rin. Rin skipped toward him. When Kagome was look at him as Rin was hugging his leg.

"I am here for my son," said Kagome.

"He here, What will you do after you get your son," said Sesshomaru.

"I don't know. Maybe I will travel a little bit," said Kagome.

"Rin does need a woman to teach her how be a lady. Maybe you can come with to my castle and teach her. I will teach you how to fight with your demon powers," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine, I will teach Rin but if you try anything then I go leave you with Rin," said Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:**

Here this chapter. I hope you like it. Remember to R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Before:**

"Rin does need a woman to teach her how be a lady. Maybe you can come with to my castle and teach her. I will teach you how to fight with your demon powers," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine, I will teach Rin but if you try anything then I go leave you with Rin," said Kagome.

**Chapter 8:**

"Good. I think Rin would want see you," said Sesshomaru.

"At least we have an agreement," said Kagome.

"I didn't say anything about our problem and I don't see how Rin came between us," said Sesshomaru.

"What so you mean our problem," said Kagome.

Rin saw Sesshomaru and Kagome talking. Rin ran up to them.

"Kagome, You are here just like Lord Sesshomaru told me and Shippo that you would come," said Rin.

"Oh, really now. Sesshomaru how do you know I was coming," said Kagome.

"I knew you wouldn't leave Shippo, your son, alone or you without him so I took him in until you came back for him," said Sesshomaru.

"Ya, Last night Shippo had a bad dream and Sesshomaru comfort him like you always do," said Rin.

"Oh really now. Rin why don't you go play with Shippo while I have a adult talk to Sesshomaru,Okay," said Kagome.

"Only if you don't hurt Sesshomaru, Okay," said Rin.

"I promise I won't hurt him much," said Kagome.

"Okay," said Rin.

Rin skipped toward Shippo as Kagome turn to Sesshomaru with her deadly glare at him.

"Don't give that look, Kag," said Sesshomaru.

"Who give you permission to call me Kag and Why do you help Shippo, what do you gain from it," said Kagome.

"Last I knew, you told me to call you Kag instead Miko and I always treat Shippo as my own after you left Inuyasha for something," said Sesshomaru.

"Last I knew that I hate you. You don't need treat my son as your own because there nothing going on between us," said Kagome.

"Why do you feel this way," said Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean," said Kagome.

"Let me show you," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grab Kagome by her waist ans put her toward him. He lift up her chin and stare into her eyes. He press his lips against her. Kagome realize what going on before she could hit him. Her beast took over. Sesshomaru look at her eyes and saw them red which mean her beast is out. Her beast returned the kiss. They were make out when Kagome turn back to normal and hit him cross the face. She got out of his grip. She ran into the forest. Sesshomaru was surprise when her beast took over and return the kiss. He was confuse about Kagome. He have her beast like him but she doesn't like him at all. Kagome ran until a giant dragon demon was in front of her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, guy **

**I hope you like this chapter. Until the next update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before:**

Sesshomaru grab Kagome by her waist ans put her toward him. He lift up her chin and stare into her eyes. He press his lips against her. Kagome realize what going on before she could hit him. Her beast took over. Sesshomaru look at her eyes and saw them red which mean her beast is out. Her beast returned the kiss. They were make out when Kagome turn back to normal and hit him cross the face. She got out of his grip. She ran into the forest. Sesshomaru was surprise when her beast took over and return the kiss. He was confuse about Kagome. He have her beast like him but she doesn't like him at all. Kagome ran until a giant dragon demon was in front of her.

**Chapter 9:**

"What do we have here," said the dragon demon.

"I don't know but maybe a lizard in front of me," said Kagome.

"What did you said, half breed," said the dragon demon.

"I call you a lizard. What is it to you, lizard," said Kagome.

"I think you need a lesson on manners, half breed," said the dragon demon.

"I don't think, lizard," as she pull at her swords.

"Well, we will see, half breed," as he charge at her.

Kagome dodge his attack.

"Game on," as she attack the dragon demon.

The dragon demon flip over her. She quick turn around and block his attack. He jump back and attack again. He hit her upper left shoulder strap and cut it off. It make her left side to flop over and the top of left tit.

"You little jackass," as she try to put it up more before he attack again.

"Well, Ain't you a feisty one," as he got close to her and grab her left tit and rubbing it in circle motion.

Kagome jump back and swing her sword toward him. He give her a sad look. She attack he and cut his side. He look at her with a glare in his eye. He attack and got her other strap on her crop top. The whole top fell off onto the ground. She glare at him. She attack him and cut his left arm off. She smile at him. He was screaming in pain. He look at her. He push her onto the ground and made her drop her sword. He knock her out. He start to grab her tit in circle motion. He remove the shorts. Before he do any thing more. A sliver hair dog demon cut him in half. The sliver hair dog demon grab Kagome and put his coat around her. He walk into the forest with Kagome in his hands. He was carrying her in bridal style.

* * *

**A/N:**

I sorry for a late update. I will update soon as this weekend. And who is the mystery sliver haired dog demon. Winked Winked. I hope I didn't make you on uncomfortable with the fight scene.


End file.
